Devil's backbone
by AmericanWildDog
Summary: /RE-UPLOAD. DETAILS INSIDE/ Others before them had attempted what they have. More often than not it ended in doom for the forbidden star-crossed lovers of the past. That didn't mean they couldn't try right? Rated M for a reason.


**Because I love this damn series and my friends roped me into writing this. Yup I totally put up a fight about it.**

There were nights she questioned all of the life choices that had gotten her to this point. After all she was risking everything just by letting him in her sights and not shooting him. She was a vampire and he was a lycan. Their species was at war and it wouldn't stop until only one remained. By all rights one of them should be dead just after the first meeting. She shouldn't be meeting with him in secret and discussing how to end the war so they can be together like the star-crossed lovers they are. They certainly shouldn't be fraternizing behind enemy lines just to hold one another. Alexia, most certainly, shouldn't willingly joining him in his bed. Yet here she was.

He could be too rough for her liking and the stinging pain was often half-in-half with the unbearable pleasure that followed soon after. Still, the sex was fantastic. The twinge between her legs was always welcomed and made up for the bruises on her shoulders and red marks on her back and ass. If he knew he had been particularly hard on her one night, he would make it up by kissing her stomach and making a slow trail to her core. From there on Alexia would be lost as he worshipped her for the rest of the night. It was scandalous and dangerous for them to be consorting like they were. More so for Alexia who had to do most of the sneaking around a strict Council and the sly vixen Semira. Somehow he always made it worth it.

Marius would hold her and whisper words into the back of her neck. His burning tongue licking the cold sweat from her shoulders as he assured her that soon she wouldn't need to sneak around her own coven after he had the blood of the hybrid child. "I'll be more powerful than ever and give the Council no choice but to meet my demands." He said to her on their third night meeting and making love. "Then I can have you by my side." He then placed a kissed on her shoulder and pulled her closer to his bare chest. Alexia slept the rest of the night with him more content and assured than she had felt in a long time. Naturally she had her doubts about his plans and questioned if what she was risking was even worth it. Everytime she dared voice the thoughts he would caress the small of her back with a clawed finger and breathe into her ear that she shouldn't worry so much. Just keep her head low and keep kissing up to Semira and things would turn out in their favor soon enough.

Not to mention once they located the hybrid child's mother they could go further with their plans.

It was something Alexia had been trying to pry from her comrade, Varga, since it was rumoured that Semira was attempting to find the rogue Death Dealer. Why? Alexia didn't know. Marius only stressed to her that they needed Selene to find her hybrid daughter and get her blood so he could be the most powerful lycan.

Varga was one of the few vampires considered close to Semira and Alexia took advantage of her somewhat friendship with him to question the ordeal. All she needed was a general time of when the infamous vampire might arrive. The blond male would never let her in on the details of the whole plan. All he would tell her was that Semira was still working out the kinks and was in the middle of contacting an old friend who might be able to help her. Then Varga suggested that he help her with a demonstration for some of the recruits they were training. Needing something to do and always willing to help out in sparring, Alexia agreed.

Gathering the anxious and eager fledglings around them Varga and Alexia went at it with their all. Varga wasn't too strong or fast as a vampire but he had the wits and sneakiness to outmatch anyone; thus how he had risen through the ranks. His attachment to Semira and his successful lycan kills also gave him that proverbial edge.

The match itself lasted almost an hour; Varga was clever but Alexia was swift. All the while Varga took opportunities to press up against her as much as he could. He didn't make any attempts to get handsy but he was certainly persistent in being close to her for this match. It finally ended when Varga had her pinned with a knife (that he had hidden on him) pressing up to her throat so that the thinnest line of blood showed. Panicking, she kicked him off and sent him flying across the arena flat on his back. The impressed rookies seemed to get a kick out of it all and were now ready to be taught likewise. All in all Varga called it a success, thanked her for her time and demonstration, and finally let her go.

Her arrival to Marius was met in a lycan safehouse this time. He claimed that while some of his closest lieutenants knew about her, there were some not so privy to that information and wouldn't react kindly to a death dealer sneaking around the territory. This time, he told her over the phone, some of the more suspicious wolves were lurking around the areas they would meet up and he didn't want to risk a confrontation. He might be the Alpha but he couldn't control everyone all the time. 'This was safer for now' he told her before hanging up. That was that.

Thankfully she was able to take a silent leave and disappear from the coven without anyone noticing. Marius was waiting for her before she even opened the door. Greeting her with a half-smile he went to her before pausing and giving her an odd look. An almost judgmental look if she ever saw one. Confused, Alexia tried to ask him what was wrong before he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her right up to him. It got a little weirder when he started to _smell_ her. Full inhaling along her skin for a long minute and a half. The more he took in her scent the more his expression turned angry. Oh boy…

"Marius, what's bothering you?" Alexia already knew the answer but felt it was better he just outright tell her.

"You have another's scent on you. Male and young." He spoke gruffly while taking one last sniff of her shoulder. When he finally pulled back he did not give her a content look. "Who?" He spoke in a way that suggested she reply soon and honestly. Of course she always would but he did this whenever he got upset with her for whatever reason.

"It was a training session." Alexia tried to play it off as if it was nothing. Shrugging her shoulders as she recounted it. "The rookies needed to see some hand-to-hand combat and Varga picked me out to help him." Alexia told him with an air of calmness despite her rising nervousness towards her lycan lover.

At the very name 'Varga' Marius let out a menacing growl and his grip tightened on her shoulders until it grew painful. Alexia tried to push him away but he pulled her into a hard embrace. "Marius let go of me." Alexia told him sternly. This earned her a growl straight from his chest and him tilting her face up to him. "Don't speak his name in front of me." His eyes, dark and fierce under the dim-light of the safehouse lights, bore into her. Unwillingly she started to shake from fear and...something else.

Marius still held her close to his solid body and she was well aware of his muscular chest pressing up to hers insistently. He spoke to her again and his voice was heavy and low. "I think I might just kill that one first when the coven is raided. If he can't learn to keep his hands to himself and on his sleek bitch instead, I might just have to rip those hands off."

Alexia sighed. So it was something that bothered him. She didn't expect anything less of him but she had yet to fully realize just how possessive he could be. "Marius, you know-"

 _Riiiippp!_

"Ahh!" Alexia cried out as Marius ripped her shirt off. The black cotton piece of clothing was tossed to the floor and was about to be joined by even more as his hands roamed. Using his claws he shredded the rest of her clothes until she was standing in only her underwear. Shocked and slightly cold, Alexia tried to cover herself but Marius grabbed her arms and held them down by her sides. Nothing but silence held them both to their spots as Marius let his dark gaze travel up and down her body. His breathing became more audible and his eyes lingered on her hips and legs. Blushing like a little fool she tried to avert turn her gaze from him but he grabbed her face in a gentler manner. She had always been slightly ashamed of her own body. She felt too small and skinny and the scars littering her body felt ugly on her too-pale skin.

"Don't be embarrassed my fiery-haired beauty." He told her while caressing her face. "You're more gorgeous than any that I have ever known. I'm still trying to fathom how you can stand to be with a wolfish rouge like myself." That same voice that could make her knees weak was exactly what he used. A grin that made her smitten with him when they first met was what he gave her to seal the deal. "The thought of you in that coven, with frisky vampires like that boy-toy Varga, it makes my blood boil my sweet." He leans in to press kisses along her shoulder blades. Long fingers working their magic on her by skimming her sides and the fabric of her bra. "His scent is on you instead of mine. That is just something that can't be so." Slowly and deliberately his hands undid her bra and her nipples grew hard in the cold air of the safehouse. Letting out a shaky breathe of air, she stood still as a statue while he placed an opened mouth over one of the peaks. Suckling like a thirsty man in the desert, he warmed her up immensely.

"I think the first rule I'll make when I take over the covens is that you are not to be touched under any circumstances." With that he let go of her breasts and picked her up to throw her onto the bed.

One minute he was gentle and the next he was rough. Typical.

Standing over her with a shadow that covered her entire body, Marius cocked his head at her like curious wolf observing a piece of prey it had just trapped. Licking his lips he gave her body an appreciative gaze once more before climbing on top. "But before that, you need to have a scent on you that lets everyone know who you belong to."

Now she was aroused. She knew full well what was coming next and it made her tremble with excitement as well as nervousness. From how he was speaking it was possible she might be subjected to hours of passion.

Alexia was now only wearing her plain white panties while Marius was still fully clothed. A realization that just dawned on her when some of the hazy lust started to clear from her brain. "Are you going to strip as well? Seems a tad unfair if I'm the only one without a stitch on." She told him coyly.

Marius leered at her and gave a knowing smirk. "Yes but how can I resist the view?" He moved off her and started to take off his shirt and coat.

Alexia glanced down and could already see the visible tent in his pants. A naughty thought gave her an idea. "Dear Marius that has to be so uncomfortable." She raised a hand and made a 'come hither' motion while leaning bad upon the bed. "Let me help you out of those damn clothes and loosen up."

Like a boy who was just told he was getting a trip to Disneyland _and_ a new puppy, Marius's face lights up by about ten watts and he can't get to her fast enough. He even tugs on the hem of his pants and goes to loosen his own belt in his excitement. Alexia places a hand on his own to halt him and wags a finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah. My turn." For once he stops when she tells him to and stays still while giving her an intense stare. In her line of sight she could see his hands shaking.

Her own hands were shaking a bit too. Not once had she ever initiated something like this.

Taking a hold of his belt she undid the clip and slipped it off. Alexia started to tug firmly on his pants until they went down to the floor along with his belt. With his tenting arousal literally in her face at this point she could hear a low growl starting to come from him. He had taken the liberty to remove his coat and shirt which left the fun part for her. She glanced up at him and he was still giving her the same lustful staredown. If she didn't hurry up he might just end up dry-humping her for the rest of the night. While that didn't sound too horrible the friction burn really would make it hard to walk afterwards.

Gulping silently the red-head moved his boxers down and past his knees where he kicked them off. The sight of his erection made her feel an intense heat around her thighs. It was hard and thick and soon to be stretching her open over and over. Judging from his growling and the way he was starting to move closer to her, Marius had lost whatever patience he showed up with and reached across her to literally yank her panties off. Jumping a little she moved back up the bed and her eyes widened when he climbed back onto the bed. Stalking towards her like the wolf he was and placing both of his hands above her head, essentially caging her in. A knee was shoved between her trembling knees making her spread them apart. This was what he wanted. It was always like he wanted. She was the submissive one and as reward he would make sure she always left feeling more satisfied than their last session.

A compromise she was more than willing to comply with.

As for Marius, he was currently enjoying the sight below him. His vampire lover underneath him bare and vulnerable. Her breasts heaving with her shaking breathes and her slim body glowing under the lights. She was beautiful. She was beautiful and she was all his. Her trembling frame spurring his lust and the need to fuck her until she was crying out his name and covered with his scent from head to toe. To replace the presence of that weak little vampire with his own musky one. Make her understand that she belonged to him and hold her tightly as he penetrated her.

He was not as brutish as some might believe. He knew he could be too rough with her at times. He hardly meant to be and the lycan would do his best to make it up to her. The outburst he had when she arrived made her nervous and that simply wouldn't do. Leaning down he gave her a loving kiss and groped her breast gently. A breathy moan left her lips and she tilted her head up, essentially baring her throat to him. A sign of submission and trust for both of them.

He did not want anything otherwise.

Marius took his time in tracing his fingers from her breasts to her navel and then to her shapely thighs. Stopping short at her womanhood and making her breath hitch. Bold as ever he wasted no time in running his fingers along her slit. Thus inducing another low whine from her throat. Damnit why did he have to tease her like this? She knew the answer to this to. He loved it when she begged.

"Marius…" She breathed.

No response. Large fingers still took their time exploring but not moving inside.

"Marius please." She was giving him what he wanted.

"Hmmm?" he replied to her almost mockingly. Still barely moving his damn fingers!

He must have seen that she was about to literally snap at him because before she opened her mouth he applied hard pressure and moved his index finger up and down to create a build-up in her lower abdomen.

It was almost torture.

"Keep going." She told him while he did his tricks. Alexia bucked her hips faster than his fingers were moving. It helped somewhat but it wasn't as satisfying as what she knew he could do. He wanted her to move.

He wanted her to voice what she wanted.

"Please put them inside. I want it hard and I want more." She begged of him. All at once she felt two appendages enter her and move frantically around. Making vigorous 'come hither' motions while he jerked his hand up and down. Essentially making her lose all train of thought in the process.

Moaning like a school-girl she curled her toes into the thin cotton sheets beneath her. If she choose to shred them they would be nothing but threads by the end of it. If she knew him by this point he might expect her to do that too. Would anyone blame her when he wound her up like a spring with what he was doing? Still pumping his two fingers in and out while grunting above her with his erection was still taut and poking against her thigh.

Foreplay never lasted long with him. Always eager to get to the real thing but considerate of her needs beforehand. One of her needs to be wet and ready was one of them. He was rather large and having something to help him slip in easier was more than helpful.

While she was thinking about the benefits of self-lubricant Marius started to move his hand faster and rubbed his thumb on the pearl of flesh that gave off the most stimulation from the constant friction. Moving faster and desperate to keep up she tried to elevate her hips. It took about five more seconds for her to come undone and soak his fingers along with the sheets. Pulling out his sleek fingers the first thing he did was bring them to his mouth and suck the remains of her essence from them. He did this while looking her straight in the eyes and licked his lips lecherously.

Despite herself, she blushed furiously.

Marius stopped licking his fingers and started to chuckle at her. "You are so adorable when you blush." He brushed a finger he hadn't licked against her bright red cheek and toyed with a strand of her head. "What a lovely shade of vermillion you're turning. It's rather sexy as well as cute." He grinned at her like a bastard because he knew she would blush even more from it.

"Stop talking like that!" She squeaked in a high-pitched voice. She moved her hands to her side and clenched her fists together. Oh he could infuriate her on so many ways! He knew what made her blush or got her hot and bothered and was all too happy to initiate it no matter what! "You-" Just as she started to go off on him again he stopped her.

Marius silenced her with another deep kiss. It wasn't hard or forceful in the slightest. Lips molding with hers and a tongue tracing her sharp canines boldly. She would never hurt him though. Their tongues exchanged in a sort of battle in between their teeth and Marius was no longer teasing the space between her legs and instead was still for a long moments.

Slowly he put two fingers on either side of her folds and started to part them. The head of his penis pushing into her in a pace that was so unlike him. Taking his time to press himself all the way in instead of a single and quick thrust like he usually did. He didn't stop until he was buried up to the hilt and stayed still while staring down at her.

It was driving her up the wall.

"Marius for the love of God!" Alexia cried out and she started to move her hips frantically. He was already inside her; what the hell was he waiting for?!

The look in his eyes confirmed exactly what he wanted from her.

 _He wants me to beg? Fine then!_

"Fuck me!" She snarled at him. "Pin me and fuck me until I can't walk. I want it hard and fast and I want it all night." Now it was her turn to not act like herself. At this moment when she was on the edge and frustrated as hell, she did not give a single damn. "I need your cock pushing into me so I never forget who I belong to." For what seemed like the longest time he did not move. Then she noticed him reaching over the edge of the bed for something and she got confused. Pulling back up she could see his belt clasped in his hands. Still confused and slightly concerned she tried to ask him what he was planning and he pressed a finger to her lips. Grabbing her hands he placed them above her head and swiftly tied them to the frame. Well this had certainly taken a turn!

Glancing at her face Marius cocked his head and smirked at her. "You said you wanted it rough sweetheart. Well you're going to learn what it's like to really invite an animal into your bed." Leering and grinning like a mad man he tightened the belt so she could barely move her suspended wrists and grabbed both of her legs to hold them apart even wider. Still buried inside of her, he locked dark hues with her own clear blue eyes. Pulling out until the tip was only left in he ignored her whimpering and thrust back in so their skin made a resounding slap.

Alexia threw her head back and gave a throaty cry as he thrust all the way inside. A fast pace picking up with harder and deeper thrusts each time. Dear gods she could feel his cock pulsing along her walls! The feeling of a winding spring was getting tighter and hotter with each passing minute. Marius held tightly to her hips and was sure to bring them up to his own with each punishing tempo.

He didn't let up. His pace wasn't as fast as before but twice as hard. Taking it slow to pull out and push right back in each time. Her lover's cock was thick and throbbing and she could feel his heartbeat down to the veins! Only Marius could coax out the noises she was making now. Moans and soft cries of both pain and pleasure. While his thrusts were almost too much, his mouth was a different story. Open-mouth kisses dotted her throat along with gentle sucking. Thankfully, he knew not to be too hard when leaving hickeys on her. No need to be questioned about that at the coven! Deadly fangs that could easily tear out her soft throat grazed along teasingly. With her hands secured fast he was free to use his hands for other measures instead. Holding her close to his rugged body or groping her in any place he could reach. Taking advantage of her restraints to play with her sensitive nerves by rubbing her clitoris frantically as he pounded her. His remaining hand tweaking and pulling on her nipples to elicit more moans from her.

"Yes! Oh God- _oh_!- please! Yes! Yes!" Alexia cried out and Marius growled lustfully at her in response and leaned down to kiss her roughly. A fleshy pink tongue traced her lips and pulled back. This was what it was all about. Giving him her submission as easily as he gave her the unbearable pleasure. He felt much the same way.

Alexia's lycan lover could feel his feral blood signing with triumph as he fucked the vampire under him. She was small-boned and fragile looking to a newcomer and she looked that way when he first spotted her. Ultimately it was her determined sense of purpose underneath those delicate lashes that drew him in. The fiery spirit and gorgeous curves she possessed made him trail after her like a panting dog. He chased her and now he had her. Submissive and wanting from him and letting him handle her how he wished. Lycans could be rough lovers and there were times he worried she might actually get hurt after one of their between-the-sheet sessions. Still she returned to him and she allowed him to touch her with his blood-stained, calloused fingers. With each visit she left him wanting more than her body. He wanted her entire being. Marius needed to possess her for only himself.

Wolves mate for life. And for life he would keep her.

In these moments where he could hold her and make sure she was still with him, he felt like a man instead of an animal.

She made him feel like more than a beast.

Now was not the time for sappy thoughts. His lover was still begging him for more and her tight sheath was still wrapped around his cock and seemed to be enticing a release from him. She was close and he was fast approaching himself for the finish. Marius grabbed her chin and made her lock eyes with him as he started to pound into her harder than before. He watched her break eye contact at once and throw her head back to scream. Her soft body arching into his and molding her curves with his hard muscles. God he was so close…

"Do you like this? Do you like me screwing you like this? I can be rougher than this little girl." Marius put his mouth on her ear and tugged lightly before continuing. "Next time we meet, I'm going to make sure every inch of you aches and you are unable to stand up." Gasping and shivering at his promise Alexia tossed her head to the side and gritted her teeth as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"You're mine. Say you belong to me." He almost snapped in frustration as he felt his release sneaking up on him.

Alexia pulled at her restraints and curled her legs around his back. "I'm yours! I'm yours!" She shouted in ecstasy.

She could tell when her orgasms were approaching. Bare legs started to tremble and a heated anticipation was carving a path from where they were joined all the way to her chest. Currently she was delirious with gratification and hardly felt anything for a split moments before everything crashed over her. There was no blinding light in her vision but her body jerked sharply as she came apart. Alexia held her body stiffly up against him before becoming a rag doll once the shock left her. Sated and exhausted she could still feel his large member inside her and moving just as frantically as before.

Like usual he followed her coming with his own. All he gave her was a sound between a shout and a snarl before he pushed himself in as far as he could go. She felt something hard wrench insider her abdomen followed by a wet heat that filled her core quickly. The immense mass was still throbbing in tune with his own heartbeat. He lay on top of her panting and sweating onto her.

Alexia could swear she might have fallen asleep for the briefest of moments until he pulled out of her. His seed leaked from her and stained the sheets along with her own fluids. She didn't even have the energy to raise her head and see if he bruised her this time.

Oh but he had just enough to appreciate her afterglow.

Any woman looked beautiful after sex but his Alexia was stunning.

Her body was limp and feeble. Marks were starting to show on her wrists where she kept tugging on the belt. The insides of her thighs were sticky with sweat and the essence of _him._ Stretched in every way in the wake of their sex and he could feel his desire for her growing once again. He had taken her twice in one night before. Though she exclaimed that she could only come up with so many excuses for her exhaustion that soon someone will get suspicious. Reluctantly he kept his hands to himself after the first time.

Once he was king he would tie her to his bed for days if he felt like it.

Now that he was done admiring the view he checked over her to make sure she wasn't in pain or even bleeding. He was afraid that one day he would make her bleed and she would be far more wary of him. He was rough but he was not brutal. To make a point he loosened the belt from her wrists and rubbed them gently in an attempt to soothe the red away from them. Alexia gave him a tired half-smile. Her delicate fingers reaching up to stroke his cheek while her body still hummed from their coupling.

Normally this would be where she would part from him and start getting dressed; not really enough time to hold each other as lovers do. This time she lay still and looking up at him with acceptance and adoration. Once upon a time he would relish that he had her trapped in his web and could bend her to his will in every way. Now he wanted to caress her skin and keep her with him so he could make sure she never fell to harm. She went from being an easy pawn to something he needed to cherish until the end of his days.

He fell for one of the oldest tricks a vampire could pull. You thought you had them trapped but then they trapped you. Alexia had trapped his heart.

Marius pulled her into a gentle embrace and gripped her in a way that suggested he didn't want her to separate from him. Alexia looped her arms around his neck and leaned against him contently. Her fiery red curls tickled his chin and her brushed some of the sweaty strands from her pretty face. Like all lover's dreams she fell into a light sleep on his chest.

Oh yes she had trapped him.

He was in no hurry to free himself from her clutches.

 **Am I shameless or what? Up next will be a sin-fic dedicated to my most fav OTP of all time, Selene and Michael so stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
